


I Could Care Less

by Pal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal/pseuds/Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata only cares about spiking. That's it. Spiking and maybe kissing the guy who makes those spikes possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Care Less

“Your muscles feel weird, there might be something horribly wrong with you.”

 

Hinata crouches further on the mat and soothes his hands over his partner’s back, easing him deeper into a spinal stretch. It’s been a good few minutes after practice and everyone is filing out of the gym, going over homework they had to do once they got home and the upcoming practice matches in the weeks ahead.

 

“Shut up dumbass. Can you do this  _quietly_  for once?” Kageyama snaps and he grunts as Hinata presses down on him again. “Ow- Stop pushing down so  _hard_ ; you’re stretching me, not trying to  _fold me in half_.”

 

“You’re not flexible though. Why can’t you reach your toes?” Hinata leans his full weight on him again, spreading his fingers on his back and pushing down. “Even  _babies_  can reach their toes. Have you been slacking on stretching or something?”

 

“Not…ow…everyone…. _ow. **HINATA**  _ **STOP.** " No one in the gym even looks their way as Kageyama's voice echoes through the gym. He clears his throat and lowers his voice, threateningly. "Not everyone’s legs are as  _short_  as yours dumbass; it’s got nothing to do with my flexibility. So  _stop_  or I'll make you.”

 

Hinata finally eases up- Kageyama had the tendency to get pretty scary when he was at his limit- but Hinata still wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “I bet if _I_  was your height I still could reach  _my_  toes…” He mumbles and crawls around Kageyama to face him.

 

“You’ll probably never  _be_  my height so I’ll guess we’ll never know.”

 

Kageyama's unwaivering glare stays locked on Hinata as the small boy crawls forward to callously straddle his lap, smaller legs pressed tight against his hips.

They break eye contact for a quick second to scan the gym, most everyone was either in the showers or gone by now. Good. 

 “You smell.”  Kageyama mutters.                                                                                                              

“So do you…”  

 

“You’re hot.”

 

“Thanks.” 

Kageyama glares at him, face unchanging until Hinata sighs and addresses the true meaning of his observation. 

 

“I still haven’t cooled down I guess..." He admits. "It's fine." 

 

Kageyama purses his lips, considering it for a moment. “I had a feeling I worked you a little too hard in that last set today.”

 

“ _No_.” Hinata suddenly thumps his fist against Kageyama’s chest. “No you  _didn’t_. You didn’t toss to me  _enough_.”

 

Laughing, Kageyama mutters that Hinata probably wants him to toss to him the  _entire_  game.

  

“-yes.” Hinata answers, completely serious. He thinks for a moment and his shoulders slump. “I mean. I  _know_  that’s not good ‘strategy’ but yeah…” He leans in, closer to Kageyama’s face. “I want that more than anything. I want to run and jump and spike until I can't move my  _legs_  anymore.”

 

Kageyama makes a low noise-hums in agreement- and pulls Hinata closer, flush against his chest; absorbed in his words.

 

“I hate that we have to stop.” Hinata continues, pressing himself up against Kageyama in response; breath heavy. “I hate that I have to go home and then to school all in between practices. I wish it was tomorrow afternoon right  _now_.”

 

“Yeah.” Kageyama nods, their noses brushing together.

 

Hinata stares at him, heart still beating fast from practice, from  _his_  tosses.

 

“We can practice a little outside. If you want.” Kageyama offers and Hinata freezes on his lap.

 

Hinata nods furiously and leans forward, rushing to lightly touch their lips together. “Yeah.” He mutters against Kageyama’s lips, “Yeah, let’s do that. I brought a ball from home in my gym bag today.”

 

Kageyama smirks at that- he was just planning on sneaking one of the school’s out, but figured there was probably something morally wrong with that. Now his conscious was clean. His hands float up to grip onto Hinata’s hips and he presses a kiss of his own back onto Hinata’s lips. “You have to stop doing this, though. It’s not normal.”  Despite that, he kisses him once more, watching as Hinata’s eyes flutter close.

 

“I don’t care about any of that; I just want to spike, okay?”  

 

“Then why are you still kissing me?”

 

Hinata opens his eyes and glares. “Why are  _you_  still kissing  _me?_ Don’t look at me like th-Okay fine, all I care about is spiking and maybe  _this_ , happy? _”_

Kageyama shrugs, staring blankly at him. “I really don’t care.”

 

“About  _me **spiking**_??Wait that’s. Wait,  ** _what_**. Kagey-“

 

“ _No._   **No** , shut up  _dumbass_. I mean about kissing you, I really don’t care about  _that_  either way.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata sighs in relief and leans in to kiss him again. “Well that’s okay then. Find a better way to say what you mean,  _geeze_. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and snorts, “If you are actually dumb enough to believe that I don’t care about tossing to you, then you  _deserve_  to get a heart attack, dumbass.”

 

“It must be difficult for someone so dumb to be this mean too.” 

 

Kageyama reaches between their faces to clutch Hinata’s cheeks and squeezes  _hard_ , grunting when Hinata slaps his hand away. Hinata holds his cheek painfully and glowers at him. “Okay we’re just wasting time now.”

 

“Yeah.” Kageyama agrees and readies himself to stand whenever Hinata got off of him.

 

Hinata blinks and hesitates for a moment.“But. Just one more.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They lean towards each other and kiss again, this time a little longer; the suction of their lips making a soft  _pop_  as they pull back to look at each other.

 

“This really  _isn't_  normal is it?” Hinata grimaces.

 

“No.”

“Do you care?”

“No. I already told you I don’t. Pay attention.”

“You too tired to race to the park?”

“You wish.”

 

And Hinata tumbles to the gym floor as Kageyama leaps up; unceremoniously dumping him off his lap and jaunting into a full, clumsy sprint out the gym doors.

 

“CHEATERS NEVER WIN.”

 

And with that Hinata is on his heels, not far behind.   

 


End file.
